The proposed Trauma and Injury Biology Research Training program is designed to provide a high quality, focused two year research experience for post-graduate MD's or Ph.D.'s expressing a commitment to a career in trauma and injury biology investigation. The majority of research mentors come from the Departments of Surgery, Medicine, Biochemistry, Cell Biology, Pharmacology and Pathology at Weill Medical College of Cornell University (WMC). Other participating institutions include: The Rockefeller University, Sloan-Kettering Institute and Albany Medical College. Research training is accomplished through four categories of experiences: 1) required core curriculum; 2) mentor-directed laboratory training in areas relevant to trauma and injury biology; 3) attendance at research-related seminars (both departmentally- and laboratory-based); and 4) attendance and presentation of scientific data at national scientific meetings and symposia. All Core Faculty preceptors have active, funded laboratories that will provide outstanding research opportunities for the trainees. The Trauma and Injury Biology Executive Committee provides administrative guidance to the Program Director evaluates program progress and trainee applications and suggests future programmatic efforts. All trainees will receive direct supervision in the performance, interpretation, and presentation of the data and will also be instructed in methods for manuscript and grant preparation. It is anticipated that graduates of this program will possess a sufficiently mature grasp of current research methods and issues to promote their continued evolution as successful independent investigators in trauma and injury biology.